In submerged combustion melting (SCM), combustion gases are injected beneath a surface of a molten matrix and rise upward through the melt. The matrix can include glass and/or inorganic non-metallic feedstocks such as rock (basalt) and mineral wool (stone wool). Regardless of the material utilized, it is heated at a high efficiency via the intimate contact with the combustion gases and melts into a matrix. Using submerged combustion burners produces violent turbulence of the molten matrix and results in a high degree of mechanical energy in the submerged combustion melter.